Almedha
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Laguz (Black Dragon) |relatives =Dheginsea (Father) Ashnard (Husband) Rajaion (Brother) Kurthnaga (Brother) Soren (Son) Rajaion and Ena's Child (Nibling) |game =Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |firstseen =Chapter 1-5: The Lost Heir |class = |mirage = |voiceby = }} Almedha is a non-playable character from Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. She is the daughter of Dheginsea, the King of Goldoa. She is also the sister of Rajaion and Kurthnaga. She is Ashnard's former wife, and allegedly, Pelleas' mother. Profile Years prior to the events of Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, she left Goldoa for Daein, where she grew close to Ashnard, becoming his mistress and bearing his son. Because she consorted with a beorc, she lost her laguz abilities shortly after giving birth. Ashnard had hoped that a half-dragon child would possess some kind of special power; when he learned that the child did not, he used his son`s life as bait to lure Rajaion, the Dragon Prince and Almedha's brother, to Daein. With his son a disappointment and Almedha stricken powerless, Ashnard grew to find her a nuisance. After becoming separated from her son and estranged from Ashnard, Almedha continued to live a quiet existence in Daein. She remained outside of the public eye during the events of the Mad King's War, only to make a return to Daein's forefront after being informed that her long-lost son had returned. Queen Elincia asks her at one point if she knows why Ashnard had chosen to invade Crimea, but Almedha has no answer for her, as the last time she had spoken to Ashnard was over twenty years prior. While under the belief that Pelleas is her son, Almedha all but forces him to follow her advice, all the while doting on him to an almost smothering degree. Having witnessed Ashnard's use of the Blood pact to attain power, she instantly recognizes the Mark of the Pact that manifests on Pelleas's arm. Nevertheless, she remains silent, terrified that, should she mention the means of breaking the pact, Micaiah would kill her son. Her worst fears are realized when Pelleas independently learns the way of ending the pact's power over Daein: he orders Micaiah to end his life. In the Epilogue, if certain criteria are fulfilled, Almedha and her younger brother Kurthnaga discover that Soren, and not Pelleas, is her true son. These are as follows: * The player must play on a New Game +. * Soren must attack Micaiah in Chapter 3-7. * When given the choice to kill Pelleas, the player must instead choose to let him live. * Soren must fight Pelleas in Chapter 3-E. * Pelleas must fight Sephiran in Chapter 4-E(4) * Soren and Pelleas must both survive until the end of the game. Personality Almedha is an overprotective, aloof, and overbearing woman, so emotionally and mentally broken by all of her ordeals that she claims at one point that she would rather have all the people of Daein die than lose her son again. (Her son Soren incidentally shares some of her emotional nature, as demonstrated when he reveals his past to Ike.) Almedha also has an apparent distrust of Micaiah despite Micaiah's efforts in assisting Prince Pelleas during the fight to liberate Daein and the subsequent rebuilding of the nation. In particular, she appears to take offense to Micaiah's more adept handling of military and political matters that Pelleas struggles with. Gallery almedha 2 en.png|Artwork of Almedha without her veil. File:Almedha_in_the_moonlight.png|CG image of Almedha looking up at the sky. File:Almedha holding a stone.png|CG image of Almedha wielding a sending stone as she gazes forlornly at the sky. Veiled Almeha sprite.png|Almedha's veiled portrait in Radiant Dawn. Almedha sprite.png|Almedha's unveiled portrait in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Almedha Sprite.png|Map sprite of Almedha. Category:Allies Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Dragon tribe Laguz Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters